The present invention relates to a dust-proof protection mask, and more particularly, to improvements in a face covering type dust-proof protection mask.
In order to prevent a mask user from inhaling various powdereddusts, and harmful, poisonous gases or mists from a sanitary point of view, the conventionally-used face covering type mask is adapted to breathe the air sucked through an air inlet passage or an air inlet pipe and to discharge the inhaled air, which contains a dioxide gas, outside from an exhaust port, no matter whether the air inlet filter is directly or remotely connected. Some limitations in air inlet and outlet quantity cannot be avoided, since air inlet and outlet resistances cannot be sufficiently reduced because, the mechanism includes an air inlet filter, an air inlet valve, an air outlet valve, etc. Accordingly, under the condition of intense operation, the user finds it difficult to breathe, and vapor in the exhaled air and due to sweating from the face are likely to dim or the impair view through the transparent guard glass, thus interfering with the user's visibility. Furthermore, the user finds it difficult to make conversation with the mask mounted on his face, particularly when the user wears it under the circumstances of higher temperatures and humidity for a comparatively long period of time, so-called eczema or heat rashes are likely to occur on the face due to close contact between the face contact portion of the trailing end peripheral edge of the mask body and the face. Many inconveniences, disadvantages, etc. have been experienced by users in the conventional face covering type mask. Summary of the Invention:
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a face covering type dust-proof and protection mask which is free from the disadvantages as described hereinabove and which can be applied in a wide range of uses.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a dustproof protection mask in which the user will find it easier and more comfortable to breathe even when working intensely, and in which the user will feel better when wearing the mask by reason of the fact that the air inlet and outlet resistances are smaller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dust-proof protection mask which ensures better ventilation inside the mask and better visibility at all times without dimming or impairing the view through the transparent protection glass, or goggles, or staining the glass through attachment of foreign materials on the glass.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dustproof protection mask, in which the user will not find any difficulty and inconvenience in making conversations with the mask on his face.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dustproof protection mask, in which even when the mask is worn for a long period of time under the circumstances of higher temperatures and humidity, the face portion which is in contact with the trailing end inner side peripheral edge of the mask is not "heated", thus preventing exzema and heat rashes.
These and other objects and the novel advantages of the present invention will become more apparent by reference to the following detailed description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings. However, these drawings are intended to illustrate the invention and are not to be construed to limit the scope of the invention.